narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Wings
it's a peaceful day in the village hidden amongst the leaves. Children are playing and enjoying their time. Parents are joining their children. The weather is exceptionally great as the sun shines upon the village to illuminate the buildings and the Hokage monuments. A general air of happiness was present in the village. Even the shinobi seem to be enjoying their day as there weren't any difficult missions. One of these shinobi was Shōhei Kagerō, a man with a clam mind and a composed attitude. He decided to enjoy this specially serene atmosphere by having a cup of green tea inside a shop that he knew well, one at the center of the village. He orders his cup of tea and starts drinking while enjoying the light-hearted mood that roams the village. "It's nice to see the village like this. Very comforting." he says to himself as he takes a few sips of his tea. Hakaze smiled as he entered the tea shop. He had been out on a walk through the town to enjoy the particularly beautiful weather and had decided to do some shopping. The first item on his list was a special herbal blend of tea he had the shopkeep specially order for him on a weekly basis. It was really the only tea he enjoyed since he had drank it since he was a child. Hakaze waved to the shopkeeper behind the counter as he walked over and placed his hands on the counter. "I'll take the new crate please." He spoke as the shopkeeper nodded and turned away to gather it for him. Meanwhile Hakaze's constant butterfly posse had was currently roaming around the shop, fluttering around peoples heads and landing on their tables. Though most customers just smiled at the gentle creatures as they fluttered about. Despite being a man of kind nature, Shōhei is rather serious and he dislikes being irritated by anyone as he ponders. Thus, being present in this swarm of butterflies, distracts him from enjoying his tea and his day. His facial expressions begin to change as they get more and more hostile. He watches the butterflies as they roam the shop. Unfortunately, one butterfly stands on the edge of his cup. Shōhei observes the butterfly while maintaining his facial expression. He lifts his hand and puts it on the butterfly slowly and carefully. Yet still maintaining and impassive expression. "Scram..." he says as he flows his Fire Release chakra to the butterfly, burning it in the process. He then takes one more sip of his tea. As soon as the butterfly burned the air turned cold as an aura of anger swept through the tea shop. The butterflies all dove towards it gathering on the one emitting it. People ran from the store as they turned to see the angered one. Anger flared up inside Hakaze as one of his brethren was burned to a crisp. He placed his crate of tea down and walked up next to the man standing a good head taller than him. He stared down at the man who crushed his friend and spoke. "Why would you kill an innocent butterfly?" Though his voice was filled with anger it was also a question that Hakaze was honestly wondering. Why would someone kill something so innocent. Shōhei seems to be unfazed by all the drama surrounding him. He continues to sip his tea, people ran around him making a big ruckus, which he was very annoyed with. Nonetheless, he continued to drink his green tea. He looks the man in the eyes and stares him down. Shōhei's expression seems so dull and impassive as if he's not concerned with his deed. He keeps on looking at the man while taking steady sips here and there. He waits a few seconds before he decides to speak. "I don't need to explain myself to you." he says as buckets of ice drop on Hakaze from the sheer cold attitude of this mysterious man. "How dare you." Hakaze spoke through clenched teeth. "I really don't know why you would do it and I don't know how you sleep at night but I'm not forgiving you for this. There's a nice field a jump, a skip, and a hop away from here. I would like to settle our differences there." Hakaze spoke as he turned and walked out of the store before jumping away towards the field. He would be waiting there for the butterfly murder. "Does that man really intend to fight me over a butterfly?" he ponders as he takes the last sip of his tea. He then sighs in irritation as he's not in the mood for fighting due to the serenity of the atmosphere. However, it cannot be helped as he was challenged by Hakaze. In an instant, Shōhei vanishes, leaving a could of smoke in his wake as he makes his way to the location. he leaps from one rooftop to another with utmost fluidity and composure. "An open field, eh? I don't believe that the higher-ups would like it if they hear that two Jōnin fought with each other over a butterfly. Very ... unprofessional. I guess I can slip it through as a spar of some sorts. We'll see." he tells himself as he continues to leap and the green field begins to get into his sight. The sun shines on it, giving the grass an alluring glow as it illuminates the entire place. The man lands in the field as he makes his way to the center. The wind blows and brushes through his silky hair as he stands gracefully in the middle of the field awaiting his opponent. Hakaze landed in the field and turned to face his opponent. His eyes were narrowed at the man. What he had done was unforgivable, taking a life like that. Hakaze had grown up with these butterflies and they were his friends. He would not let a life be thrown away that easily. "You took a life today that was not yours to take and that is unforgivable." Was all that came from Hakaze's mouth as a large amount of wind began to whip up around the two ninja. His butterflies began to float outwards into their own pattern around him, their own bodies covered in chakra. With that Hakaze punched his first forwards and held it there. "Are you ready you dirty friend killer." He yelled as he moved his fist back, a massive shockwave emanating from where his fist had been. It headed directly towards the murder himself. Shōhei looks impassively at the man as he realizes how irrelevant this battle is. "This cannot get more absurd." the man says as he feels the shifting of the wind around him, realizing the shockwave created from his opponent's attack. Suddenly, a shield of water is created in front of him. He uses his chakra to make it more dense in order to protect him from the shockwave. As the shockwave in question collides with the shield, the shield is disturbed for a moment before it stabilizes again, then it disappears into thin air. "Well, if you're so sure about you're approach, I have no choice." his eyes sharpen. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible." he adds before taking a slightly more hostile stance. He starts to mould his chakra, following that with several hand seals that ends with a bird hand seal. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he says as he fires an abnormally large fireball from his mouth. The size of the technique is greatly augmented. As Shōhei uses the bird hand seal and infuses his wind release chakra into the technique, the fireball becomes extremely larger and much stronger. Additionally, it travels towards Hakaze with bullet-like speed. This is all due to the wind release enhancement. Hakaze however was no slouch as soon as his attack was blocked he had already entered his Calorie Control and proceeded to dodge the fireball with his now extreme speed, boosted by his own wind. He then began dashing around Shōhei in a large circle, creating a wall of wind around him. Then a few of his butterflies emitted a flare of light that would briefly blind the man if he saw it. With these two things set Hakaze dashed towards the man from his left side at extremely high speeds. His Butterfly Bullet Bombing ready to take him down. Yet, Shōhei is considered a mastermind. He's a tactician that's able to turn the tables on his opponents in an instant. He knows how to utilize his opponent's techniques against him. He starts to observe as the man's speed multiplies. "He became much faster." Shōhei notes. He then notices that the man is using Wind Release chakra to create a wind prison around him. "Hmph." he begins to mould Fire Release chakra and infusing it with Wind Release chakra and flows a great amount of Fire release chakra into his own body. Shōhei keeps an eye on the man, yet he was very fast and difficult to keep track of while being stationary. The butterflies around Hakaze begin to emit light. This light does bother Shōhei's eyes, yet it shows him Hakaze's exact location "There." he says. Thus, Shōhei doesn't stare directly into the light. He notices with the corner of his eye the man trying to dash towards him. "He tried to build me a prison, yet he's the one trapped in it." Shōhei thinks as he weaves the horse and the birds hand seals with admirable speed. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" he says as he expels the fire chakra previously moulded from his mouth directly towards Hakaze. Due to the man's speed and momentum it would be extremely difficult to change directions. This chakra is heavily infused with wind chakra, making the attack much more intense and immensely larger. It's an extremely magnified version of the original technique due to the Wind enhancement. However, Shōhei's plan did not stop there as he did not intend to hit Hakaze alone. He aims for the wall of wind around them as well. The flames collide with the wall of wind, which is instantly turned into a flame prison that surrounds them, burning everything within it's vacancy. The flames would roast Shōhei as well, yet he already took countermeasures by flowing fire release chakra into his own body before using the technique. This fire release chakra would counterbalance the fire around him, thus protecting him from the flames in a manner similar to a certain technique. After a while, the flames begin to fade away as the wall of flames disappears slowly, Shōhei stops expelling chakra and jumps away making a distance. The area is destroyed. The once green and cheerful field transforms into ash as the fire catches on to the grass and eventually fades away. Shōhei stands gracefully while staring at the smoke created from the fire. "This should do it." he says. "I'm pretty sure I'm fine." A voice rang out from the smoke as Hakaze walked out of it. His butterflies had simply de summoned themselves to avoid the blaze and were now fluttering around him once again. Hakaze himself had dampened to blow by morphing his chakra wings into a protective layer of chakra around him. He had also imbued that layer with water release and healing chakra. This effectively created a perfect counter to the whirling inferno around him. Hakaze smiled at Shōhei as new butterflies fluttered from him creating a long and closed circle in front of him. He then reached into his pocket and tossed three metal balls through the ring of butterflies. These were special butterflies that let of special electromagnetic fields. The way they were arranged and the fact that a metal projectile was thrown through them technically made them a railgun. These three projectiles soared at 3 kilometers per second towards Shōhei.